Naruto: The Republic's Greatest Jedi
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello everyone. I know some of you are waiting for more from "Reading Naruto the Next Chosen One" but I'm currently in a creative slump for it plus soon I'll be working at my local Wal-Mart store so I won't have very much time. So in light of that, and because I've had the idea for this for some time, I'm making a new Naruto/Star Wars crossover story.**

 _ **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Jedi Guardian from the Old Republic, is sent through a wormhole. Arriving just as the Nubian Royal Cruiser makes it past the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo, Naruto follows the ship just as it lands on Tatooine. While in a spaceport, Naruto bumps into Qui-gon Jinn before Anakin offers a place to stay to wait out the oncoming sandstorm. After overhearing Anakin's midi-chlorian level, Naruto says to Qui-gon that he will train the boy if the Jedi High Council refuses. Fatherly Naruto. Naruto/harem. Grey Naruto. Alive Qui-gon. Reformed Maul. No Order 66.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

" _Non-Galactic basic talking."_

" **Droid/Grevious talking."**

' _ **Grevious thinking.'**_

 _ **Communication.**_

*Sounds.*

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.**

 _Third person POV:_

Naruto Uzumaki, a Jedi Guardian and member of the Jedi High Council just under Grand Master Satele Shan, was piloting his Defender Class ship called Kyuubi no Kitsune **(It had to be put in somehow since he isn't a Jinchuuriki)** when his ships alarm goes off. "Shit. Wormhole. Better strap in." Naruto says to himself. Naruto straps in just as his ship is sucked into the wormhole.

 _Scene shift: third person POV_ _ **(everything will be in third person POV unless otherwise stated)**_ _:_

Flying through a blockade of Trade Federation Space Stations is a Nubian Royal Cruiser. On said cruiser are Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, Panaka the captain of the Royal Guard, Gungan Jar-Jar Binks, Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, and Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn. They had just escaped when a ship that both Obi-wan and Qui-gon read about in the Jedi Archives appears from out of a wormhole. Before they can ponder about the reason why it would be there, they head to the planet Tatooine for parts to repair the hyper-drive to their ship. They are unaware that they are being followed by the Defender class ship.

 _Scene shift:_ _ **(everything up to where Anakin offers refuge from the storm in his home is canon)**_

Naruto has been walking around the spaceport after leaving the casino he just cleaned out from every trugut the casino had. He bumps into a human wearing a brown cloak. _'Jedi. He doesn't seem like much.'_ Naruto thinks to himself. "I'm sorry for bumping into you sir." Naruto apologizes to Qui-gon. "It's quite alright young man. I'm Qui-gon Jinn. Who might you be?" Qui-gon says then asks. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says before looking up. "Damn. Sandstorm's approaching." Naruto says. At this, a young boy of nine years old approaches the two Jedi. "If you two don't have a place you can stay then you can come with me." The boy says. The boy leads Qui-gon, Naruto, and Qui-gon's entourage follow the boy to the Slave Quarters. "I can't believe that Tatooine still has so much slavery." Naruto comments while shaking his head.

"You know about that?" The boy, who introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker, asks. "Anakin, I was here on Tatooine before. I once had to rescue a friend of mine from a device called the Shock Drum." Naruto says. "What was this Shock Drum?" Padme asks. "It was a device made by the military of the Galactic Republic capable of destroying planets if placed near a planet's core. This was after the Jedi Order suffered heavy losses, close to extinction, from the Sith Empire." Naruto explains.

"That's horrible. I can't believe the Republic would build something like that." Padme says. "At the time we were at war with the Sith Empire and the Jedi Order had too few numbers to fight. The Treaty of Coruscant provided the Jedi Order enough time to train new members to fight the Sith Empire." Naruto explains. "How do you know all this young man?" Qui-gon asks Naruto. "I'll answer after we get out of the open." Naruto replies.

Upon entering the Skywalker home, Naruto is left slack jawed at the beauty of Shmi Skywalker. "You ma'am have to be the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen on Tatooine." Naruto compliments Shmi. Shmi is left blushing. "Thank you for the compliment young man." Shmi says.

 _Time skip: next morning:_

Naruto is out in the dune sea hunting for a Krayt Dragon. While hunting his holo-communicator beeps. "This is Naruto." Naruto says answering his holo-communicator. _**Naruto this is Qui-gon. I was wondering where you left to. You left rather abruptly. Both Shmi and Anakin are very worried about you. You left quite an impression on them. So what are you doing?**_ Qui-gon asks. "I'm currently hunting for Krayt Dragons. Their pearls are the most valuable thing in the entire Galaxy. I was planning on buying both Shmi and Anakin from whoever owns them. *RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!* I'll get back to you because it seems like I've stumbled on a Krayt Dragon breeding ground." Naruto says before turning off his holo-communicator.

Naruto pulls his lightsaber out and activates it. *Snap-hiss.* Naruto uses Form III Soresu to defend himself from all of the attacks the Krayt Dragons send his way. He then switches to Form IV Ataru to attack. After close to two hours, all of the Krayt Dragons are dead. Naruto goes around and collects all of the pearls from the fifteen Krayt Dragons. After collecting the fifteen Krayt Dragon pearls, Naruto heads back to the Skywalker residence.

 _Time skip: when Qui-gon makes the bet with Watto before the pod race:_

Naruto watches as Qui-gon walks away with an upset face. "What's up Qui-gon?" Naruto asks. "Watto refused to bet both the boy and his mother." Qui-gon says. Naruto then walks in the direction that Qui-gon was just walking from. Naruto approaches the Toydarian that Qui-gon said was named Watto. "Watto, I hear you refused to bet both Skywalker's on the young boy winning the pod race. I'll trade you one Krayt Dragon pearl in exchange for Shmi Skywalker. Do we have a deal?" Naruto says then asks. "Deal!" Watto says. "Great. I'll bring her by for you to remove the bomb so I know you won't go back on our deal." Naruto says. Watto then curses in Huttese.

 _Time skip: next day: Watto's Junk Shop:_

Naruto is walking to Watto's shop with Shmi beside him while Qui-gon, carrying Anakin, is following behind them. "Ani and I are really free?" Shmi asks. "Yes Shmi. But if I know Qui-gon like I think I do, then Anakin may end up being made a Jedi." Naruto answers. "Oh? What makes you think this Naruto?" Qui-gon asks. "I knew you were a Jedi since I bumped into you. I overheard you talking to your Padawan about Ani's midi-chlorian number. If the Jedi High Council refuses to train Ani, then I will. I was the second strongest Jedi in the Order in my time. The only Jedi stronger than me was Grand Master Satele Shan." Naruto answers. Qui-gon is left slack jawed at that.

They soon arrive and Watto immediately removes the bombs from both Shmi and Anakin. "Well here you go Watto." Naruto says while tossing a Krayt Dragon pearl to the Toydarian. With that, Naruto Qui-gon Shmi and Anakin leave. "You head back to your ship Qui-gon. I'll take the Skywalker's with me." Naruto says before walking to his with Anakin on his back and Shmi at his side. "Where are we going Naruto?" Shmi asks. "To my ship. I already had C-3PO delivered there so I can help Ani finish building him. He will be a great help with Diplomatic missions where the people don't speak Galactic basic." Naruto answers.

 _Meanwhile:_

Qui-gon was walking to the Nubian Royal Cruiser when he suddenly activates his lightsaber. *Snap-hiss.* Qui-gon slashes a speeder heading for him. He then fights a person with a longer than normal lightsaber handle that activates a red blade on one end. Qui-gon fights the mysterious enemy until help arrives in the form of Naruto in his ship. Naruto's shooting of the mysterious enemy allows Qui-gon time to enter the ship. Both the Nubian Royal Cruiser and the Kyuubi no Kitsune take off for Coruscant.

 _Coruscant:_

Both the Nubian Royal Cruiser and the Kyuubi no Kitsune land on one large landing platform. Approaching the two ships are Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious, and the entire Jedi High Council. "Queen Amidala, a pleasure it is to see you." Yoda says. "It is a pleasure to see you as well Master Yoda. I have business to discuss with Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Queen Amidala says in her regal tone.

 _Time skip: Jedi High Council Room:_

Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Naruto were in the council room of the Jedi High Council. "Before we begin, I would like an answer as to who you are." Mace Windu says towards Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was the strongest Jedi under Grand Master Satele Shan. As for how I got here, I was flying to the planet of Ilum when my personal starship, called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was sucked into a wormhole. After regaining consciousness, I watch as the starship I arrived with flies out from some kind of blockade. I follow the starship to the planet Tatooine. I decide to explore the planet since the last time I was there. While walking around, I bumped into Qui-gon Jinn. I was there when he met the Skywalker family and ran a midi-chlorian count on young Anakin Skywalker's blood." Naruto explains.

"Who was your Jedi Master?" Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi asks. "His name was Orgus Din. He was killed by a Sith named Darth Angral as a way to get to me for killing his son Lord Tarnis." Naruto says. "Dark side, I sense in you. Explain this, can you?" Yoda asks. "I was once under the control of the Sith Emperor before breaking his control with the help of the Force Ghost of Master Orgus. While under his control, I learned how to harness the Dark side of the Force and became the first ever Grey Jedi since the time of Revan." Naruto says. The entire Jedi High Council is in shock.

"Qui-gon here believes that all of you would accept to train Anakin in the ways of the Jedi, but I disagree. I'm more than willing to train Anakin in the way of the Force as a whole. After I defeated the Sith Emperor, I left the Jedi Order so I don't have to deal with the grief for what I did under the Emperor's control. During my travels, I trained under the Living Force and listened to its will. I can only guess that the Living Force willed for me to help in this time otherwise I wouldn't have been sucked into that wormhole." Naruto says. "We'll get back to you on this decision. For now, I think it would be best if you go watch over Queen Amidala." Mace says. Naruto bows and leaves.

 _Three hours later: Senate Meeting:_

Queen Amidala was about to use the hovering disk used by senators when Naruto walks on. "Pardon the intrusion Queen Amidala but it seems that there is a situation in your private suite involving your guard captain and the creature that Master Jinn rescued and it requires your full attention." Naruto says. "Thank you for informing me. I should go resolve this issue right away." Queen Amidala says about to leave. "Your Majesty, you are about to be asked to speak to the Senate soon. You can't leave yet." Senator Palpatine says.

"The Senate will have to wait Senator. As Master Uzumaki said, this issue requires my full attention." Queen Amidala says. Queen Amidala leaves while Naruto sends an almost imperceptible smirk to Palpatine. Naruto follows Queen Amidala out of the Senate building and to her suite.

 _Time skip: after landing on Naboo:_

Naruto is standing with Queen Amidala while she tries to negotiate with the leader of the Gungans into helping fight off the Trade Federation. Seeing as the negotiations aren't going so well, Naruto decides to speak up. "Pardon me Queen Amidala, Boss Nass, but if the Trade Federation gain control of Naboo the Gungan people will be hunted down and slaughtered like wild animals. Is this what you want for your people Boss Nass? If you don't want this fate to befall on your people, then your only choice is to help drive the Trade Federation from Naboo." Naruto says.

 **(I can make out what the Gungan race says so I won't type it but just imagine that Boss Nass agreed to help the people of Naboo.)**

 _Time skip: battle with Darth Maul:_ _ **(play "Duel of the Fates" while reading this)**_ _:_

The doors at the end of the hanger open to reveal the same Sith that Qui-gon fought on Tatooine. "Let Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, and myself handle this person." Naruto says. "We'll go the long way to the Throne room. Catch to up to us when you can." Queen Amidala says. Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Naruto take off their cloaks and grab their lightsabers. The Sith does the same. Four *snap-hiss*s could be heard as three lightsabers and one saber staff were activated. The three Jedi and one Sith duel. As they duel, they head further into the chamber. Soon the duel leads the four to a hallway with ray shields that activate at random times.

Naruto is the only one to stay locked in a stalemate when the ray shields activate. Eventually the duel ends in a room with a large exhaust vent on the floor. At this point, Qui-gon has joined the fight while Obi-wan is still stuck behind the ray shields. Right before Qui-gon can receive a fatal blow, Naruto blocks it with his hand coated in the Force. "Give up on the ways of the Sith and join the Light. You may try to hide your fear but I can sense it as plain as day. You didn't want to become what you are now but you were tortured by your master until you gave in. I will train you to harness the Light side of the Force and to follow the will of the Living Force. You have the potential to become more powerful than your master. To reach that potential, all you have to do is surrender and accept my offer. I will await your answer because this battle is over since Nute Gunray has surrendered." Naruto explains.

 **Hope you all like this. This almost a rewrite of my "Naruto/Star Wars crossover" that is better than the last.**


End file.
